A Helpful Distraction
by WaterLily95
Summary: She was a silent distraction, but that only made him love her more...Memily! *sprinkled with Kia*


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai.**_

_**A Helpful Distraction**_

The scorching sunlight cast a glistening, golden glow upon the fiery summer sky. Not a cloud was in sight among the atmosphere, the intensity of the summer sun increasing moment by moment. Still, the samurai rangers' training raged on. All were fully exhausted, particularly the green and blue rangers. Forest against water...Mike against Kevin. Mike's energy was draining little by little as he heavily leaned against his katana blade, clashing with Kevin's. Their blades tore away, intensifying their battle. The loyal blue ranger grunted, the fire lighting up in his eyes as he seized his oppurtunity.

Within seconds, the green ranger landed facedown upon the blistering dojo floor, wincing as he rubbed his aching arm. Yet another smirk crossed Kevin's face, but among that smirk was a disappointed sigh. "Mike, that's four times in a row. You need to concentrate." Kevin remarked. Mike, however, wasn't paying attention. He was deeply lost in a trance. His attention was elsewhere as he mused towards the defiant yellow ranger, Emily, fearlessly dodging the blows of Mia. Some unknown tension started building up in him as he glued his jade-green eyes to their spar. As Emily managed to strike Mia, almost pinning her down, Mike grinned from ear to ear at her accomplishment. A glance of victory lit up Emily's crystal, ocean eyes(although her concern for Mia was far greater.) And there it was..that smile. Oh, what an angelic smile to the eyes of the green ranger, who lay goofily staring at her short "celebration" with an amused smile.

Mike's staring contest was apparently short-lived as Kevin cleared his throat, causing him to jump out of his thoughts. Yep, that meant business.

"Focus, Mike!" Kevin urged him as he helped him up.

"Alright, alright!" Mike agreed, lazily resuming his stance and taking a deep breath.

Kevin's eyes closed as he positioned himself. Pressure and fell upon both rangers that for a moment, not even the swaying of the summer breeze interrupted their silent battle. After barely another moment, both katana blades clashed, and thus began their new battle. Out of the corner of his eye, Mike could see blonde curls dancing about as Emily and Mia prepared for another sparring session. His eyes were glued towards the yellow ranger once again. Something about Emily captured his attention, but what was it? Her beauty? Determination? Innocence maybe? For the first time, Mike noticed the glint in Emily's eyes. No, they weren't eyes..they were sapphires, emeralds, jewels that sparkled brighter than the stars.

Kevin's yells brought him back to the battle, and the ferocious look returned to his eyes. He dipped and dodged, barely missing the blade by the fraction of a centimeter. Kevin lunged forward, but Mike effortlessly glided onto the other side in the form of another backflip. Instantly, he could hear Emily's musical laughter. That was purely enough for his eyes to soften yet again. Though the battle raged on, his eyes searched for hers, his heart skipping several beats. Of course, he wasn't going to admit how much he loved her laughter..._of the many things he loved about her_. It took him nearly all of his strength just to compliment her on how beautiful she looked in a wedding dress that day. Among those complications, he was _not_ going to give into Antonio and Kevin's constant teasings. Yet again, Mike felt as if he could face whatever life may throw at him just to catch a glimpse of Emily's beautiful, smiling face. Sometimes, he couldn't figure out why she puts herself down. She was smart, brave, determined, beautiful, kind...and thus starts Mike's rambling about the greatness of the earth samurai.

She was the most heart-touching member of the samurai team. Her sweet, innocent, bubbly nature won him over ever since he first saw her. Sometimes, Mike would worry as if the whole world came crashing down on him whenever he feared the thought of rejection. He was a rebel and constantly spends his world on video games(not to mention that he easily gets angry). What would this angel see in him? Just listening to the compliments he receives from her makes his heart soar into happiness. Earning a hug from her was the most priceless gift he could ever receive.

When it comes to daydreams, he would sleep for a hundred years if his dreams involved nothing but her. It nearly killed him when he saw her helpless form the day that nighlok seized her spirit. He was her guardian, her protector, her key to having fun in the process of saving the world...and then again, he would underestimate himself. His love for her was undeniable,and his goal was to keep that smile on her face...forever...even if it meant battling against a million nighloks just to light up her eyes. His musings came to an end as Kevin pinned him down. The green ranger grip weakened with every passing moment. Just when he thought of defeat, Emily's bell-like voice rang throughout the dojo.

"Come on, Mike! You can do it!" she encouraged, cheering him on.

And that one response was enough. Mike smirked, and with an unknown strength, he jolted out of Kevin's grasp and struck him on the leg. This time, it was Kevin who fell facedown onto the wooden dojo floor. Mike was mostly looking forward to Emily's impressed smile, although he didn't mind his short victory celebration. Of all the battles he luckily won against Kevin, this one was the best. Kevin, proud of the results and yet not amused, leaped up.

"I hope you realized that staring at your crush doesn't get you anywhere in battle." he remarked. "Distraction isn't always the best method if you want to protect her in the future."

Mike's face crimsoned. "WHAT?" he yelled. "I was _not_ distracted!"

Kevin sighed. "Yeah right.."

Mike smirked at the blue ranger as he instantly aimed for his comeback. "Atleast I don't ramble like you do in your dreams about Mia..." he started.

"That's it! You are so going to get it!" Kevin yelled as his face crimsoned, lunging forward the already escaping green ranger. I'm sure no one would be surprised(except for the oblivious female rangers) when Mike was caught hiding from a blushing Kevin chasing about the Shiba house. The poor gold ranger was caught up in laughter while Emily and Mia could only innocently watch on. Mike should consider himself lucky that no one else heard his remark. Poor Mike...this was going to be a long day...


End file.
